Please Understand Me A story about teenage Emma
by BowlfulOfWisdom
Summary: Ross and Rachel have been killed, and sixteen year old Emma had to live with Monica and Chandler. Nobody understands her anymore. I am not telling you anything else! You'll just have to read on! Please review!
1. Should I use them?

Disclaimer- I don't own any Friends characters, although it is one of my favorite shows, and I am sure that everyone would love to own them. I do own Cynthia, Michael, Madeleine, Tyler, and Andrew. If you see any more unfamiliar characters, well I own them too!  
  
A/N- Chandler and Monica have three kids, Michael and Madeline, twins who are thirteen, and Tyler who is nine. Phoebe and Joey are married, right after they married they found out that they couldn't have any kids of their own, so they adopted Cynthia, who is sixteen and Emma's best friend, and Andrew who is fourteen. They all still live in Manhattan, near each other. Rachel and Ross didn't have any more kids after Emma. Please Read and REVIEW!!!  
  
Emma didn't dare to cry. She loved Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler all sixteen years of her life. But she didn't want them as her new parents. They had three kids of their own, they didn't need Emma. She missed her parents so much, why did they have to die? WHY? She thought. Rachel and Ross, her very cool mother and father married for the second time when she was two. She had no siblings, well except for Ben, but he was her half- brother, and he was engaged already, but they weren't close, and never lived together. Monica and Chandler, her godparents were who she had to live with from now on.  
  
The first few months they understood. They had also lost their two closest friends, and family members. Michael, Madeleine, and Tyler her cousins also understood. But soon they got back to their own regular lives.  
  
Cynthia Tribianni, her best friend, one of the kids her parent's other best friends, Phoebe and Joey adopted fourteen years ago, also didn't understand. Cynthia knew Ross and Rachel really well, and loved them like family, but they weren't her parents, she couldn't know how Emma was feeling. Cynthia lost her birth parents also in a car crash, but she was only two, she didn't remember. It just wasn't the same.  
  
Emma was so stressed out. One day when she was all alone, she found the pills. A whole bottle of them. She stashed them away, and spent the whole night thinking, should I? Will I? Should I go join mom and dad?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. The Weekend part1

Disclaimer- I still don't own most of them! Don't sue me, I'm still a minor!  
  
A/N- someone wanted to know how old Emma was when Ross and Rachel died, she was fifteen, and in the story a couple of months passed and she's sixteen.  
  
Chapter 2- The Weekend-Part 1  
  
That night Emma finally fell asleep. To her own surprise she slept quite long.  
  
Luckily it was Saturday, and she had a whole free day. What she wanted to do the most was too stay home- well she didn't consider her aunt and uncles place home yet, but she could still just sit in "her" room and think more. It helped her relax when she sketched fashion designs. She had gotten the fashion sense from Rachel, but she did surprisingly well in school, especially science, and it was no doubt that she inherited that from Ross.  
  
But Emma didn't spend the whole day relaxing. She was woken up when Madeleine ran into the room, telling Emma to get up because they were all going shopping.  
  
Slowly Emma got up, and dressed. She put on a sweatshirt, and jeans. Usually she took a long time to pick out the "perfect outfit", but since her parents died, she didn't care much for that anymore.  
  
During breakfast she tried to argue over going, but there was no point, Monica had decided and that was final.  
  
When they got to the mall they all decided to split up. Emma wanted to go to the bookstore, but Madeleine had decided that she needed Emma's fashion sense to help her pick out the perfect outfit for her "big" date. Yeah right, thought Emma. What kind of a big date could a seventh grader have? She herself didn't date much yet. Especially for the past few months.  
  
So for a good three hours Emma walked behind her cousin like a shadow, trying to help her out by saying things like,  
  
" Yeah this will go with that," or " I don't think that shirt is really you", and " You might as well buy it."  
  
Madeleine who was always so perky and "In the moment", didn't seem to notice or mind Emma's attitude.  
  
When they left, everyone had tons of bags, except for Emma who only bought some black nail polish and a magazine. After all, how could she think about shopping after the suicide thoughts she had yesterday? 


End file.
